User talk:Satu11
Welcome Satu11 Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .PNG is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 13:18, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Image Request Hey, could you get a raw image of Jack attacking Zou from the last panel of 807? 19:32, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Image info Could you please add the proper categorization, source and licensing for each image you upload next time? You didn't do so for , File:Chapter 808.png and . Also, name the images properly. 05:56, January 14, 2016 (UTC) What Yata said. Please add the appropriate source, licensing, and category for the images you uploaded. 09:25, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Tankobon Images Hi, I'm in desperate need of trying to find Tankobon images for a wiki and I was wondering if you can tell me where you get your images from. It would be a very big help.-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 10:21, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Image Guidelines Warning When uploading chapter images, you need to include the source, licensing, and categories. To do that, go to and upload the image, then fill out the necessary information in the box below, like this: Source From Chapter Licensing Category:Chapter Images Category:Chapter Cover Images 14:51, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 13:07, March 7, 2016 (UTC) You need to follow these guidelines when you upload chapter covers. Continued failure to do so will result in you being blocked. 13:09, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Your Ban Please read all off the above warnings about our image guidelines. We are very serious about making sure they are followed with every image. 01:17, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Images, again You seem to not have read/understood any of the warnings above since you continue to upload images without sources or licensing. When uploading images, don't use the quick uploader you can access when editing, use and fill out the information as I put above. Further inability to follow guidelines will result in longer blocks. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:55, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Final Image Guidelines Warning Once again, you have failed to give sources and categories for the new raw images you upload. You have been warned about this several times and were instructed on how to do it properly, so this is your last warning. Continued failure to upload images correctly will result in a block longer than your last one. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:10, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Right, this is it. You continue to ignore the rules despite multiple warnings and a ban, so you brought this on yourself. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:52, May 23, 2016 (UTC) 1 Month Ban Satu11, your repeated violations of our image guidelines, as well as your unresponsiveness to our warnings have resulted in a 1 month ban. Please either talk to us about how to upload images correctly or you will face increasingly longer bans. Uploading any images improperly in the future will result in a ban without further warning. You are allowed to edit your talk page if you have any questions. 20:25, May 30, 2016 (UTC)